Shards
by AngelOnceWas
Summary: "Be careful trying to fix a broken person, you may cut yourself on their shattered pieces." Neither of them care. A couple more cuts won't override their internal scars. Doesn't mean they're not going to try to pick up the shards left behind. DRAMIONE. T to be sure. All character credit goes to J.K Rowling.
1. Prologue

**_3 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts_**

France had an air of nostalgia to this Malfoy heir.

It was last place he had been before Voldemort, the war, the Mark. It was the first place he had gone after.

Take a pardon from the-boy-who-lived himself, a mysteriously disappeared Dark Mark, a sob backstory, and a confident swagger and suddenly Witch Weekly is putting you as "Hottest Wizard of the Year." Draco wasn't sure what to make of the proclamation by Britain's trashiest tabloid, but he took it and ran. Suddenly disgraced ex-Death Eater-child was misunderstood heartthrob. Brand deals to advertise anything from orphanages to Muggle cereal were flooding in, and Draco re-claimed his fortune with his own two hands.

He had been in correspondence with the now somewhat defunct Golden Trio in the years since the battle, along with everyone else from the war. Houses? Rivalries? What were such things? They had survived a war together, and no one outside of those who had been seventh years could truly understand. Draco himself could hardly understand at times. Now it was time to return to his home.

Lord and Savior Harry Potter had called a reunion, and it was the least he could do to show up, honestly. If there's one thing Draco had learned from the war, it's that you can't run away. Especially if you're too lazy to move to a different continent like Hermione had.

"You're leaving?"

He paused his frantic packing of the last area in his house, his room, to look up. A blond woman in his doorway whined loudly, hands on her hips. He reached his mind out but seriously couldn't grasp her name.

"Don't you love me?"

Mia? Maya? Marie? He could swear it was an M name.

"Draco!" she snapped.

"Look Marge-"

"My name is Ashley."

Well his memory wasn't the best either apparently.

"Ashley, I have a flight in 4 hours. I think it's a little too late to ask if I'm leaving."

5 steps across his room, 5 steps back and his packing was complete.

"What about us?'

Draco turned to her, his signature smirk plastered on his face. He took out his house key and tossed it at her.

"Ash. Can I call you that? Make yourself at home."

She stared at the key in her hands in shock, but Draco just sauntered out, lugging his suitcase and his broomstick behind him.

"Why do you have a broom-"

The door slammed shut, Draco hopped on his broom, and he was off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This story is post-Hogwarts, ignoring the epilogue. Anything changed was an 'artistic liberty.' Thanks!**


	2. Don't Look Back

America was full of nothing but hatred for this Gryffindor Princess.

She hated it with a passion, hated it more than anything else in the world. Hermione's hatred for the Land of the Free topped her hatred for Voldemort, her hatred for Lavender Brown, her hatred for Draco Malfoy in their school years.

Everything about it was wrong. The air smelled off, the ground was too squishy, the accents were horrendous.

But she wasn't leaving.

When Hermione Granger, Ambassador for the Ministry of Magic, first arrived in her tiny New York flat, she took 10 steps in, took out a sticky note, and stuck it to her fridge.

It read _Don't look back_.

If there was one thing Hermione was, it was determined.

If there was another she was, it was loyal.

Harry had called a reunion for those who fought in the Final Battle and she could do nothing _but_ look back. She owed Harry everything. From her swift departure from Britain to her being unable to retrieve her parents, Harry had covered for her.

When she got the owl, she promptly threw the sticky note in the trash.

Hermione was leaving.

So much for her determination.

She packed her bags, standard issue navy blue of course.

She said goodbye to her friends, high ranking Ministry members.

She broke up with her boyfriend. An ordinary muggle lawyer whom she had been with for 2 years.

Hermione had been in contact with very few since the war ended. Cut ties let her keep up the image she had given her new American friends. Posh British witch who never messes up. Prime example of everything a witch should be.

Something about the war led her to a dark place. The only way out of that labyrinth in her mind was to be put together on the outside. As soon as she got to America, that's what she did.

So long as the Americans never met her old friends, never came into her flat, and never saw her on weekends, the facade would remain.

And it had. It had for 3 years and now that she was leaving, she would do a simple exchange. Cut her ties with the Americans and she could go back to being 'Mione.

Picking up her bags and dressed in something that wasn't Ministry officiated for once, she slammed the door to the flat she so hated behind her.

Hermione got in a taxi, and sped to the airport. Her flight was in an hour.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another precursor chapter, sorry. Thank you all for the reviews, it means so much. Already this story isn't what I expected it to be and I'm not sure if that's good or bad. We'll see where this goes.**


	3. Pause for News

Good ol' Father Lucius would be rolling in his grave if he could see Draco now.

He wasn't on his broom and off to Britain, no. He was on his broom and off to a Muggle airport.

Oh, the horror.

He landed in a back alley, dismounted and shrunk his broom, and strolled leisurely into Nice airport. What a terrible name for an airport, 'Nice.' Just what was so nice about a dingy, busy, mess of people? Draco had no idea.

A brunette wearing a beret was sitting behind the information desk and she waved as he passed. "Bienvenue à Aéroport Nice Côte d'Azur!" He shot her a wink, trying not to laugh at the blush that grazed her skin. He checked in, sat in one of the sad looking airport chairs, and simply waited.

The wait wasn't long as a mop of red hair soon became visible over the random French Muggles strolling the airport. Next were the trademark freckles, then after stepping out from behind an elderly couple, a petite blond came into view.

"Luna, Ron!" Draco called out despite himself. The two whirled in almost perfect sync to face him. Ron's smile was lazy and Luna's was infectious as she ran to him and hooked around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back and lowered her to the floor, returning Ron's acknowledgement over her shoulder. Ron was tapping a rolled up newspaper against his leg idly.

"How are you feeling about going back?" Luna pranced back to Ron and gave him a look of nothing but adoration as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. They were a picturesque image of love above all. It half disgusted Draco, half impressed him.

Draco just shook his head. "There's nothing to be done. How was your honeymoon?"

"J'adore," Luna replied immediately, her trademark dreamy smile returning. "France is magnificent. I was severely disappointed in the lack of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks however." Draco looked to Ron for input but received nothing but a shrug. How whipped had marriage made the guy?

"More important than that, look at this." Ron handed the newspaper in his free hand to Draco. He took it, raising an eyebrow at the title.

 **Daily Prophet**

 ** _After 3 years of undeniable poise in America, the Golden Trio's final member returns to Britain_**

 _Hermione Granger has never been my favorite person, but she's become such an enigma that I can't help but admire her. She's a perfect example of everything a witch should be. I thought her to be a bit of a swat in our school years, but she carries herself with all the elegance of a pre-war pureblood. Granger, for the past 3 years, has been living over the pond as a Ministry ambassador (see top). Her co-workers describe her as "elegant under any circumstances" and "so independent it's admirable."_

 _If you've been living under one of the plentiful war statues or haven't been reading my daily column, you should get on that, but you may not know about the buzz that has enclosed wizarding Britain. Hermione is returning per request of the Golden Trio leader Harry Potter(see left). The boy-who-lived has decided to host the first ever reunion for those who were 6-7 years during the Battle of Hogwarts. I have been well involved with the plans, as however powerful Harry is, he has no sense of style. Although if we're being honest he's a bit cross at me for my over-fondness of salmon and teal. I promise it will be classy._

 _Everyone from ex-Death Eater children to Gryffindor do-gooders are to come together at this monumental event. There is sure to be so much drama, so I as a true inside outsider will keep you updated. The reunion is a week long and I'm already pretty much over it. Just don't tell Harry I said that. There are many other people of significance who have RSVP-ed. The in-between of the Golden Trio, Ronald_ _Weasley and his recent wife Luna Weasley are to show up, along with recently proclaimed 'Hottest Wizard' Draco Malfoy, and Muggle fashion designer with a 'magical' touch Ginevra Weasley._

 _Hermione Granger is the still most riveting guest however, as one can only wonder what made the witch leave Britain so swiftly after the war. The War reunion will be a true test of her greatly fabled poise, and all of wizarding Britain is extremely on edge I'm sure._

 _This has been Pansy Parkinson (soon to be Potter) with your_ Daily Drama Dose.

Draco gave a wry laugh and looked up from the newspaper. "Am I supposed to congratulate the happy couple of Pug-nose and Potter? Or am I supposed comment on Weaslette's new career?"

Ron shrugged again. "Whatever you feel like. Blimey though, can you believe that 'Mione's coming back? According to this she's posh now." He hit the paper in a jaunty gesture but still looked rather bewildered at the comment he himself had just made.

Draco racked his brain for memory of the Muggleborn witch's 'poise' but came up with nothing of significance. There was much from their school years of course, but that had never been very elegant, and she had been gone before he had gotten out of his temporary Azkaban stay.

Draco shook his head in a bad imitation of the man in front of him and returned to his signature smirk. "It'll be nice to see Ginny again." Ginny had given testament to his innocence, but she was a fond target of Draco's flirtatious manner.

A thoughtful look crossed Ron's face, much to Draco's surprise, and he replied with a careful tone. "I know you like the game Malfoy, but I wouldn't play with Ginny. I heard she's holding out for your old friend Blaise Zabini." Draco just gave a small chuckle and headed toward where the plane had begun to board.

"Don't worry about me mate. It'll be game, set, match."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So much angst went into this chapter. Namely because Pansy's article deleted itself 3 times.**

 **Sorry for the unconventional Harry x Pansy but I need Ginny to be single for reasons.**


	4. Side Effect

Hermione was ready to send Pansy Parkinson to an early grave.

She had long abandoned things such as dictionary reading that had accompanied her complete nerdiness, but this situation was sure to be under the definition for "disaster."

Her plan had been so simple. Executable to the end, a perfect play-by-play of her return to the U.K.

She'd already cut all ties with her American friends. Hermione had been 110% ready to drop everything and be who she once was. But no. This… abomination would be that perfect plan's downfall.

"I know," Ginny said grimly, her expression perfectly matching how Hermione felt inside. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, her eyes watering a bit, but she just as quickly blinked and settled into a cool, cold smile. "If they want posh, they'll get posh." Hermione transformed before Ginny's eyes. Putting down the _Prophet_ and reaching for hair ties and pins, in seconds the wild mane of hair she was known for was up in a sensible bun. Wipes pulled out and makeup retouched, and the glittery highlight of her skin was gone, replaced by a homely smile and pink-tinged lips. She looked fine, sure, but she looked like a young muggle librarian, not a glamourous twenty-something ready to party.

Hermione carefully placed everything back in her bag and looked up at Ginny with a mildly disinterested expression.

"Blimey… 'Mione… that's uncanny." Ginny shook her head as if trying to wake up from a dream as Hermione delicately stuck her hand out.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you miss."  
Ginny grabbed her hand and tugged Hermione toward her. "Do you need to be in character even now?" she whispered, a bit baffled.  
Hermione's smile shrunk ever so slightly- in such a way almost no one could notice. "It's easier this way."

She gathered her bags and set off toward boarding. "Now come on, we have a flight to catch."

The two walked at a steady pace, but the space between them was awkward despite the atmosphere not being so.

"So…" Ginny ventured. "You excited to see anyone in particular." The remote look didn't leave her eyes- if anything it intensified, and she shrugged.  
"No one is of particular importance to me."

Internally, Hermione wanted to bawl her eyes out.

Of course she was excited. She wanted to run through the airport yelling "I GET TO SEE MY LOVED ONES" She wanted to see Ron and Luna to talk about true love, Harry and (ew…) Pansy to learn all that has happened between the two of them. For crying out loud she wanted to see Draco and tease him about being called the hottest wizard of the year. But none of that could happen. Not now. All because three years ago she had wanted to run.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't updated in forever, and apologies for the short chapter. This is a bit of what I wrote a very long time ago so I found it hard to continue, the next chapter will be all new-me. Thank you for sticking by!**


End file.
